


La promesa

by irunaiz



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: 408, M/M, spoilers de Reinos de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/pseuds/irunaiz
Summary: Hace unos días que la carta de Greta llegó a Idyll. No traía buenas noticias.
Relationships: Clarence/Hazan (Marabilia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	La promesa

Clarence limpia con cuidado los restos de comida de la barbilla de Arland. El pequeño sonríe y suelta un ruidito de alegría que hace que las comisuras de su padre se estiren hacia arriba aunque solo sea durante unos segundos. De pronto, la situación lo golpea y nota que el nudo en el estómago ha vuelto.

—Es adorable. —dice Hazan mientras abraza a su pareja desde atrás. Clarence asiente.

—Me recuerda a alguien— dice con suavidad. El otro chico suelta un gruñido que hace que el peso que lleva instaurado en el pecho del hechicero se aligere un poco. Seguro que se ha sonrojado.

Adora a Arland por encima de sus posibilidades, pero cuando los recuerdos del bosque lo asaltan, no puede evitar recordar

la guerra

en Marabilia.

Y ahora tiene un hijo.

Nunca pensó que su vida tomaría ese rumbo, pero aquí estamos.

Logen. No se siente con fuerzas para sonreír desde que...

Hazan se sienta en la silla que hay a su lado y le hace carantoñas a Arland, que abre mucho los ojos, como si estuviera ante la persona más maravillosa del universo.

Clarence no puede estar más de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Tres palabras que a veces lo significan todo y otras veces no son más que cortesía. A Clarence siempre le ha fascinado la simplicidad de la pregunta y la complejidad de la respuesta.

También le fascina su propia imposibilidad de responder, aunque solo sea a sí mismo. ¿Cómo está? 

El joven director suspira a sabiendas de que las palabras se le están atascando en la garganta y recordando la última vez que se cerró sobre sí mismo. Fue doloroso, pero no solo para él. Si fuera así, seguramente daría igual.. Pero no quiere ( _ no puede _ ) hacerle daño a Hazan. ¿Pero cómo va a expresar lo que siente si no sabe plasmarlo en palabras? ¿Cómo, si los sentimientos no encuentran la trampilla de salida? 

Solo sabe que no quiere hablar.

No quiere hablar de la carta que llegó con el nombre de Hazan como destinatario pero en realidad era para él. No quiere hablar del temblor que atrapó su mano y que hacía que las palabras bailasen sobre el papel. Al principio pensó que por culpa del temblor había leído mal, que aquello no podía estar pasando.

Una voz le susurra que la guerra nunca es justa.

No quiere hablar de que mientras leía vio claramente el brillo de determinación en los ojos de Logen cuando decidió quedarse para defender al príncipe consorte y su familia, aunque el precio a pagar fuese su propia vida. 

En realidad no quiere hablar de nada, porque hablar duele. Sería como poner encima de la mesa todo lo que no quiere sacar a la luz, lo que no quiere recordar.

Clarence se levanta y coge en brazos a Arland. Como si pudiera notar que algo no va bien, el pequeño posa sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de su padre e inclina la cabeza hacia la derecha en un gesto interrogativo. Esos ojos negros reflejan tanta compasión que a Clarence se le corta el aliendo durante un instante.

Hazan se acerca a su familia y esboza una sonrisa triste.

—No podríamos haber hecho nada.

—Eso no hace que duela menos. —una lágrima se escapa y huye por el rostro de Clarence hasta humedecer la manita de Arland.

Los sentimientos no necesitan palabras para salir, lo hacen a golpes si es necesario.

Arland aparta las manos como si la tristeza quemase su piel y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Clarence. El gesto del pequeño grita que todo irá bien, aunque en ese momento no encuentre más que esa oscuridad con el poder de derribar a cualquiera que se pierda en ella.

Clarence no vuelve a intentar retener las lágrimas. Unos brazos lo sacan de la cocina y lo guían hasta sentarlo en el sofá de la oficina. Hazan lo abraza, manteniendo sus piezas unidas como ya ha hecho más de una vez, y se quedan en silencio hasta que la respiración del nigromante se calma.

En medio de esa quietud, Hazan se incorpora y borra los surcos que las lágrimas han dibujado sobre su piel con delicadas caricias y le da un beso en la frente justo antes de mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

—Clarence, estás aquí, con Arland, conmigo. No vuelvas a irte, por favor. —se le quiebra la voz— No quiero que te alejes… no dejaré que te alejes.

Es como si pudiera ver los mismos recuerdos que lo atormentan reflejados en los ojos de su pareja. La incapacidad de arreglar las cosas, el sentimiento de traición, la taberna donde acabó por derrumbarse y el bendito día de lluvia.

Desde aquel día Clarence ama la lluvia.

Unas gotas repiquetean en la ventana, susurrando augurios de esperanza.

—No voy a alejarme de mi familia. — Un beso sella la promesa—. Nunca más.

Hazan esconde el temblor de su propia sonrisa en el cuello de Clarence, procurando que la distancia entre ellos sea la menor posible, y suspira aliviado con los ojos húmedos.

Arland se ha quedado dormido, abrazado por sus padres y una de las promesas más poderosas que oirá jamás.


End file.
